A Non-Fiction Reality
by Lici
Summary: CHAPTER 4 Sequel to Dreaming In Non-Fiction.(read that, or you'll be ever so lost) Logan isn't all to thrilled about Ororo's return, and he takes it out on the person he feels is responsible for causinf her to go in the first place. (please R&R)
1. Tragedy Strikes

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned X-men. But I would like to. If you own X-men and would like to sell it to me for…um….(digs through pockets) 45 cents and a button, Email me. Thanx!  
  
Note: Hey all! After contemplating whether or not to do a sequel to my one hit wonder Dreaming in Non-Fiction. I decided, Why the hell not? After all, the worst thing that could happen is no one would like it and you would all band together to kick me off of ff.net…….  
  
(note: not suggesting you band together and kick me off of ff.net.)  
  
  
  
Now, I ,must say, you guys have been great, and if weren't for all the praise I got for Dreaming, I'd never write again. So this is to everyone who reviewed for Dreaming.  
  
  
  
Aradhana (Or-Uh-Dah-nyah)- Name means worship (not African, it's just a really cool name I like)  
  
(Dani for short- Pronounced Donnie)  
  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
****July 21, 1:30 AM****  
  
  
  
Waiting.  
  
That's all Ororo Creed had been doing for the past 48 hours.  
  
Waiting.  
  
*They'll be okay……They are always okay. Why would they not be okay?…….Papa….Raven…..Mortimer……..Victor……You'll all be okay.*  
  
That's what Ororo told herself. That everything would be okay. But inside she knew… The weather did not lie.…The rain was pouring, and every now and then, the dark room would fill with light, and a deafening rumble would break the silence.  
  
"Momma?", a cry from the other room was heard "Momma?!" The voice now panicking.  
  
Ororo practically ran to the room, "Yes Dani?…You okay baby?" Ororo sat on the bed.  
  
"I'm scared of the thunder Momma….Make it stop.", the small girl said, rubbing her eyes.  
  
Ororo pulled her daughter into her arms, "I can't Dani…..Not tonight." Tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry baby. I just….I can't"  
  
"I want Papa! He'd make it go away!", the small girl yelled into Ororo's shoulder. Ororo tried to hold onto her child, trying to comfort her. Ororo buried her face in her daughters hair. The same hair that matched her own. Trying desperately to hide the sorrow she felt inside.  
  
  
  
1.1 ****July 19, 11:30 AM****  
  
  
  
"Momma! Look Momma!", Ororo looked up just in time to see her daughter tumble down the hill towards her, rolling on her side. Coming to a stop on the blanket she had spread out for their picnic.  
  
"Aradhana!" Ororo said in mock anger, "What are you doing?"  
  
Dani giggled, "I rolled down the hill!", she looked up at Ororo, still laying on the ground.  
  
"Well I saw that……who said you could?"  
  
Dani sat up, "me! I did!" she said pointing proudly to her chest.  
  
Ororo narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "Oh yeah?" she grinned at her, Leaning her face towards Dani's. Slowly laying her book down.  
  
Dani, mimicked her mother and said. "Yeah!".  
  
Ororo got to her feet and said, "Well let's see about that!". Dani squealed and took off running, her mother chasing after her. "I'm going to get you!"  
  
Dani laughed and ran around the trees,  
  
Suddenly, A Large explosion was heard and the earth shook. "MOMMA!" Dani yelled running toward Ororo.  
  
Ororo wrapped her arms around her daughter, "Ssshhh.... its okay baby….It's just…" Ororo had no idea what it was "it was nothing…." She said, hoping she was right. "Come on, let's go back home. Papa will want to know where we've been" she held onto her daughter, her eyes darted around. Looking for any sign of trouble. Getting back to the blanket Ororo grabbed the large basket and filled it quickly, "Come on Dani" she grabbed her daughter's hand and began to walk up the hill. But, before she was even half way up. She stopped, noticing the large cloud of smoke that was spiraling towards the sky.  
  
  
  
****July 21, 3:00 AM****  
  
  
  
Ororo had finally managed to calm her nerves enough to quiet the storm. Which let Dani finally fall asleep. Though there was still a steady rain falling. Ororo watched her daughter as she slept. *You were so close…to living my fate…* she told the girl with her thoughts. *if you hadn't wanted to go on a picnic…..we'd both have been buried……just like I had been…..with my mother….*  
  
Ororo sighed and slowly, so she wouldn't wake Dani, she left the room. Closing the door she turned on the TV. Turning the volume way down.  
  
"...So far, 19 bodies have been found in the wreckage. Many of the investigators think they may have uncovered a hideout for gangs or…something much worse."  
  
The screen cut away to a man with a rain coat on, "We've stopped for the night, we aren't exactly sure what we've found here, but whatever these people were up to it ended with the death of well…all of them. We doubt that anyone survived this crash"  
  
"How many people do you believe were in the building?" the reporter asked from off screen.  
  
"Well, we are unsure of just how many people were living and working here, so far, After we got the fire out, we've found 19 bodies, Some of which we believe to be mutants."  
  
"Do you think this could be some sort of…I don't know…anti-human cult?"  
  
The man shrugged, "Well, it's very possible,…"  
  
the man's voice trailed out as it switched back to the anchor woman. "We'll have more after this brea-"  
  
Ororo turned off the TV. That had been live about 10:00, so it was now 3:00. Chances are the men had stopped for the night. "After all it was only mutants they had found….what could they matter?" Ororo asked the empty room. Biting her lip she thought back to what they had said. "So far…nineteen had been found….that leaves…" Ororo did a quick count of all the people that had lived at the old factory. "9 people left. Those four could be some of the nine they haven't found…..Goddess please….I can't lose my family again…."  
  
****July 21, 9:00 AM****  
  
Ororo hadn't slept more than five minutes, during the night. She had been to busy thinking, and waiting.  
  
Looking at the clock she clicked the TV Back on.  
  
After a few commercials it was finally the News. "….The recovery team found 9 more bodies since 6:00 this morning. But they are either not telling or do not know, the reason why this building exploded or why there were so many people inside, what was thought to be an abandoned place…."  
  
*All of them……Oh Not Victor! Victor! He can't die! It's not possible for him to die!* Ororo fell to her knees sobbing "NO! Goddess please…tell me it's not true!!" Ororo yelled as she felt her heart break.  
  
Outside, the lightening fried buildings and trees, the thunder shook the earth and the rain changed to Hail, and Ororo could hear things outside the small motel breaking. Car alarms went off, people screamed. "GOOD! Let them feel my pain!" Ororo yelled.  
  
And if it were not for one small voice, Ororo would have torn the surrounding areas apart.  
  
"MOMMA!", And Ororo stopped, she just stopped moving…and breathing. "What am I to tell her?" she asked, herself aloud. She could still hear people screaming and things breaking. And slowly she began to calm down. "What did I almost do?" She looked to the door, and slowly got up. Glass crunched under feet. *I must have broken one of the windows….I didn't even notice*  
  
Though her eyes were fogged, Outside was calm. An eerie calm.. Like one before a storm.  
  
"MOMMA?! Where are you?".  
  
Ororo blinked, her eyes faded back to their normal blue. "I'm right here baby!" she opened the door and went to her child's bed. "I'm sorry if I scared you." *I have to stay strong….for Dani….I can't let her see me like that*  
  
Ororo leaned back and looked at her daughter's face. Her features so similar to Ororo's own. Except the eyes. The eyes were a coal black. *Just like Victor's….My Victor's…I can't believe….Victor…* Ororo's face crumpled and she hugged her daughter tightly.  
  
"Momma? What's wrong?" the small girl asked.  
  
"Baby. I need to tell you something…" she leaned back again to get a look at her daughter, "…You know how we went…on our picnic a few days ago? And Papa and Auntie Raven and Uncle Mort all stayed home? With Grandpa?"  
  
Dani wiped her eyes, "Yeah."  
  
"Remember we heard that big explosion and we saw that smoke cloud?"  
  
Dani nodded.  
  
"Well, Uncle Mort and Auntie Raven…..and Grandpa……and" Ororo stopped, not wanting to say her next words" And Papa…...they died…..in that explosion."  
  
"Are they coming back?".  
  
Ororo blinked back her tears, but it was no use, "Remember when……No Honey, There aren't coming back. They are gone." The wind outside began to blow, causing the old motel's frame to creak.  
  
The small girl watched Ororo, and began to cry. "But…That's not fair!" The girl wiped her eyes, "They have to come back!"  
  
Ororo reached over and pulled her daughter into her arms. "I know it's not fair Hun….but it's how things happen….."  
  
Outside, the rain began to fall. 


	2. Coming to an Understanding

Come on guys, How mean do you think I am? I just have to warn you, this probably won't end as you think it will. Muhahahahahahah (I kid)  
  
  
  
Oh, and I am not sure about Ororo's religious beliefs, I know she isn't Christian, but as for after life…I kinda winged it, tell me if I screwed it up royally. I don't go into much detail, but I would still like to know.  
  
Oh and How is Ororo's mom's name spelled? I've seen N'Dare and N'Dar so far  
  
2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222  
  
  
  
A Knock came at the Motel door, Ororo looked at the clock on the wall. She was 2 hours over for what she paid. Which meant, if she didn't sneak out about…right now, she would have to pay another days fee. Which Ororo didn't have enough money to do. Grabbing her jacket she pulled it on, and went into the small side room where Aradhana was, "Dani? Honey?"  
  
  
  
The small girl got up, and rubbed her eyes, "What's wrong Momma?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing Baby, just hurry and-" the knocking on the door became a pounding, "Hold on Hun" Ororo reached up and pulled a large pin out of her hair, going up to the door, she shoved it into the lock. Jamming the door…for the time being.  
  
  
  
Going back into the room, "Dani, hurry, we need to go"  
  
  
  
The small girl began to pull on her clothes, her shirt was on backwards, but there was no time to fix it. Ororo out Dani's small Jacket on and picked her up, "Momma I can walk"  
  
  
  
"I know Honey." Ororo went up to the back window, "but you can't run"  
  
  
  
And just as the front door, burst open, Ororo leaped out of the window.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Westchester  
  
**  
  
Logan watched the small TV in the work out room, as he ran on the tread mill. He was tired of all of this news about the Cannery Accident, but a part of him cared, and he couldn't look away from the screen.  
  
  
  
"And it seems as if there were only twenty** Bodies found in this wreckage since The nineteenth. As for identifying the Bodies, Police had refused to release the people who were working here. As for the cause, we may have a lead"  
  
  
  
The scene cut away to a different worker who was discussing The cause, which had been some kind of gas leak, but Logan wasn't paying attention to him, for in the background, Logan could make out a person on a stretcher that was being covered with the all to familiar black plastic, A person…a woman….with white hair.  
  
  
  
Logan ran from the room.  
  
**  
  
  
  
Ororo stood in front of an apartment complex, her heart soared, Knowing the people inside would help her. Going inside the Building she noticed some changes. The once plain brick was now painted a checker design, and sitting at the desk was no longer Vern, But a young girl.  
  
  
  
"Excuse Me?" Ororo asked, her hand clutching her daughters hand.  
  
  
  
The girl looked up, "Um, yeah?"  
  
  
  
"Is Vern Or Max here?"  
  
  
  
the girl shook her head, "Nope, Max died just a few months ago, so Vern sold the place…Too many memories. At least that's what the super told me…he took over for max"  
  
  
  
Ororo was shocked, Vern had never called Ororo to tell her about Max's death. "Thank You" tears threatened to fall, but Ororo blinked them away, refusing to let her daughter see her cry any more. *Be strong…for Dani….*  
  
  
  
The girl nodded and went back to staring at her nails.  
  
  
  
Ororo walked Dani outside, "Momma…I'm Hungry….Can we get a McDonalds?" the girl pointed at the one across the street.  
  
  
  
Ororo smiled and began to head over when she realized something, "Hold on baby" she reached into her pocket, all she had was five dollars, the rest of her money back at the motel, "Sh-" she looked down at Dani.  
  
  
  
She smiled at her, "Come on Mommy!"  
  
Ororo sighed, she only had the five dollars, and she needed more if they planned on eating tonight. Looking around she got an idea, "Okay Dani, Let's go get you a happy meal"  
  
  
  
Ororo bought a chicken nugget happy meal for Dani, and a large diet coke for herself. "So Dani….How are you feeling?"  
  
  
  
Dani smiled, "Good Momma"  
  
  
  
"I mean, about Papa. How do you feel about that?"  
  
  
  
Dani stopped eating, "I want him back."  
  
  
  
Ororo nodded, "So do I honey"  
  
  
  
"So, why can't he come back? Or Grandpa? Or Auntie Raven?"  
  
  
  
Ororo smiled at her daughter's innocence, "Honey, When someone dies…." *Oh, Goddess I don't know if I can explain this* "They leave so, that we don't see them any more….but we can still remember them…and talk to them…They just can't talk back…but they are always around us." Ororo bit her lip *I want Victor Back….I know death is a part of living….but I need him.* She looked up at her daughter, she seemed so sad….And Ororo would do anything to make her daughter's sadness go away.  
  
  
  
"Come on, baby. Let's finish eating."  
  
  
  
"When do we get to go home?"  
  
  
  
Ororo sighed, "We don't Honey." She gathered up the trash, "I'm sorry, but we'll find some where, where we can stay…for the time being."  
  
  
  
Ororo got up to throw the trash away, when she saw a young man standing at the counter, his wallet sticking out slightly, *If I just stole from a few people-NO!….I'll figure out a way…I can figure out a better way"  
  
  
  
**  
  
Westchester  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Ororo's dead?" Scott asked Jean.  
  
  
  
She nodded, "Logan….he…just saw her….on TV." Jean was blinking back tears.  
  
  
  
"Hey…Hey it's okay" Scott went around their child's crib to hug her. "It's okay to cry"  
  
  
  
"I know…I know she's been gone for so long and…She left because of us….Do you think she died…hating us?" jean sobbed into her husband's shoulder.  
  
  
  
"I don't know…I hope to God she didn't."  
  
  
  
Jean pulled away from Scott, to look at him, her eyes puffy and red. "Do…Kitty and Marie…and all them…Do they know?" She wiped at her eyes.  
  
  
  
"I don't think so…..Do you want me to tell them?" Scott asked, his visor hiding his eyes, but Jean knew he was on the verge of Crying.  
  
  
  
"No…I'll….I'll tell them."  
  
  
  
"Jean? What about….Xavier?"  
  
  
  
Jean choked back a sob, "I'm…I'm sure he already knows."  
  
  
  
**  
  
Danger Room  
  
**  
  
Though it had been six years, Marie had stayed with the X-men and was now a full fledged member, along with her old friends Kitty, Jubilee and St. John. Also with her Fiancé of six months, Bobby.  
  
  
  
The five X-men were gathered in the Danger room, deciding which drills to run, when Jean walked in.  
  
  
  
"Dr. Grey! You shouldn't be here in your….condition…what's wrong?" Marie asked, going up to Jean, who was holding back tears.  
  
  
  
"Well, I have some bad news"  
  
  
  
Kitty stood up, "Is something wrong with the baby?" She went over to Jean, Jubilee following her  
  
  
  
Jean shook her head, "Now, My baby's fine, it'll be here come January." She smiled weakly. "But, I don't know if you remember Ororo, Marie, but Kitty and Jubilee should, and so should Bobby."  
  
  
  
Marie kinda laughed, "I remember Storm." Her smile faded, "What's wrong?"  
  
  
  
"She…she died…..the Cannery, was where she and the bro-….her family lived."  
  
  
  
Marie's face crumpled, she hadn't known Ororo that long, but she had like her. Noticing Bobby's sad face she wrapped her arms around him, "It's okay" she whispered to him.  
  
  
  
Kitty began to tear up, Ororo had been her favorite teacher, and had been like a mother to her…and even though she hadn't seen her for about six or so years, Ororo would call Kitty every now and then to check up on her. "But….How?"  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure…the news…hasn't said. You okay Marie?…Bobby?…..Jubilee?" Both Kitty and Jubilee were crying softly, but nodded.  
  
  
  
"So….Are we going to do anything for her?", Kitty asked.  
  
  
  
"You mean, like a service?" Jean asked, Kitty nodded, Jean reached out and hugged Kitty, "I Think that would be a nice gesture" Jubilee went over and hugged Jean, while Marie comforted Bobby.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Ororo watched people rush past her, so many of them would be easy pickings…but she felt she had to find a more permanent source of money. But, there was no where she could go. She had no identification, or any money. Looking down at her daughter who was curled up on the bench next to her, her head in Ororo's lap. *Goddess, I do not think I can do this with out Victor…or at least Vern and Max, I can not believe he is dead…I just could use some guidance, right now…Where can I go?*  
  
  
  
Just then Dani sat up and ran off, "Dani?! Dani get back here right now!"" Ororo got up and ran after her, "Dani! Aradhana N'Dare Creed! You get back here right now!" she grabbed her daughter and picked her up, "What do you think you are doing?" Ororo yelled at her.  
  
  
  
"I'm Sorry, Momma, I heard someone calling me'" Dani wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, "Don' t be mad Momma."  
  
  
  
Ororo hugged her daughter, "I'm not mad at you, you just better not do that- " Ororo stopped talking her eyes on a window display, "Oh, Goddess" She walked over to it, her eyes never leaving the screen.  
  
"….And later tonight we learn more about Charles Xavier, who has given unselfishly to many children in the past 17 years-"  
  
The screen cut to Xavier, he was seated in his office, "and Do you see yourself as a generous man?"  
  
  
  
"Generous? I've been described as that" Xavier smiled, "But I see myself, as just a person, who wants to help out others, I know are school was once only known as a "Gifted" Children's school, but we like to think that everyone is welcome here" he seemed to look right at Ororo as he said those words, "Everyone"  
  
  
  
And Ororo knew what she had to do.  
  
__  
  
TBC  
  
__  
  
**Mmmmm….didn't Ororo say only nineteen people stayed at the cannery? Mmmmm…she must have counted wrong……really makes you think…huh?  
  
Thanx For reading!  
  
Chapter Three Coming soon!  
  
Lici 


	3. Going Back Home

(About Marie's accent, I'm so lazy, and I usually botch it any way, imagine she has a southern one)  
  
Warning-Another corniest scene of all time  
  
PS I hate this chapter, I'm very disappointed in it, My muse up and left me and when I find her……anyway, hopefully it won't be too painful. Next Chapter will be better I swear it!  
  
3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333  
  
July 22 (day after last chapter) 4:00  
  
**  
  
the X-men had decided, that instead of a formal funeral for Ororo, they would all gather around the courtyard, and share some of the founder memories of their former friend and teacher. Gathered around were Jean and Scott, along with Xavier, Bobby, Marie, John, and Kitty. They were only waiting for Jubilee to arrive. As soon as she walked into the room, Xavier looked up and asked, his eyes red and puffy, if anyone would like to start.  
  
  
  
"I would." Marie said, looking around the clearing she smiled, "I didn't know Ms. Munroe that long…but while she was here, she was always there for me….each time I would feel discouraged about my training or my powers, she would be there to comfort me, and offer suggestions….She was one of the most…beautiful woman….I have ever had the privilege to meet…Inside and out" She wiped at a stray tear that had managed to escape.  
  
  
  
Bobby wrapped his arm around Marie, "Yeah…I knew Ms. Munroe for about… four years before she left, and while she was here. She always helped me out, spending some extra time with me to help with my classes….Or just lend an ear when I needed one." He looked at Marie and smiled, "If it wasn't for her, I'd never had the guts to ask Marie out…I remember I asked Ms. Munroe, 'What do you think Marie would think if I asked her to lunch?' Ms. Munroe just said 'I think that's a question you should ask Marie….don't you?'….Best advice I ever got." He looked down, not letting the other's see the tears in his eyes.  
  
  
  
John just patted Bobby on the back, and began on his story.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Ororo looked up at the immense mansion, *I can do this….I can do this* she told herself, *I can do this*. She took a step forward, "I can't do this…." She turned to see her daughter sitting in the grass. And she changed her idea of thinking, *I have to do this…..*  
  
  
  
Nodding, she called to her daughter, who ran up to her, "Is this where we are going to live Momma?"  
  
  
  
Ororo squeezed her hands together, "I think so Dani…..I think so", Ororo and her daughter walked up to the door, when Ororo thought she heard….laughter?, Ororo had barely enough time to think, when Dani dropped her hand, and ran toward the noise.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Xavier smiled as he listened to the memories of his former students, when suddenly, he could feel another person on the premises. Furrowing his brow he tried to sense where it was coming from, he felt as if the person were watching him. Turning around he saw a little girl…with white hair?. Turning his chair around, he hadn't noticed the silence.  
  
  
  
"Oh My God" Jean whispered, just as Ororo came running around calling her daughter's name.  
  
  
  
As soon as Ororo saw the gathering she stopped. * …I did not want this to happen this way.* She moved to grab her daughter's hand, pulling the young girl behind her,  
  
  
  
After a few moments of silence, Kitty was the first to break the silence, "Ms. Munroe!" she yelled, running towards her, "I'm so happy to see you!" She went to hug her former teacher, almost knocking her to the ground. Kitty began to cry, "I thought you were dead!"  
  
  
  
"Dead?" Ororo asked as her former students gathered around her, crying as they hugged her, Ororo shook her head, "Were on earth did you get that idea?".  
  
  
  
Jean stepped forwards, walking towards Ororo, "Logan…." The group of students moved slightly away from Ororo, as Jean walked closer to her, "he thought he saw your body on TV. It was a woman with long white hair….he must have missed the woman's face." Jean stepped to stand right in front of Ororo. "We just…assumed the worst."  
  
  
  
Ororo watched every move that Jean made, trying to see if there was any sign of the false emotions Jean was a master at , but when she saw none, she nodded, and with a light smile, wrapped her arms around her old friend.  
  
  
  
Jean's tears began to pour again, "Ororo-"  
  
  
  
Before Jean could say anything, Ororo whispered, "I'm still mad at you….you know that right?"  
  
  
  
Jean smiled, her arms wrapping around her old friend, "Of Course…I'd be mad at me too."  
  
  
  
"Hey now, I think I need a turn" Scott stood behind his wife, his arms out.  
  
  
  
Ororo let go of Jean and hugged Scott, "Hello Scott…I've missed you"  
  
  
  
"Yeah….I've missed you too." He broke the hug, and gestured to the small girl behind Ororo, "Now, who is this?"  
  
  
  
Ororo turned, and picked up her daughter, "This is my daughter, Aradhana, Dani for short. Say hello Dani"  
  
  
  
The girl smiled, "Hi!" her small arm waving at the group of people.  
  
  
  
"Ororo!" Xavier called, "Did you forget someone?", Ororo put her daughter down, And walked towards Xavier, "How have you been, Ororo?" His eyes were still red, but now they were filled with happiness. "And what brings you back here?"  
  
  
  
Ororo leaned down and hugged her old mentor, "I have been better, " she straightened her back, "But, I'm sorry to say, I'm not here for old time's sake." Reaching up, she removed the earrings she had had for the past seven and half years. The ones she had made to "Protect" her from the man who sat before her, "I need your help" She placed the earrings in her pocket.  
  
  
  
Xavier nodded, clearing his throat he announced to the X-men. "Let's all go inside! Jean, Scott?"  
  
  
  
"Yes Xavier?" Jean said, stepping forward, Scott right behind her.  
  
  
  
"I think I need to talk with Ororo" he looked up at her, "Privately, could you watch her daughter for an hour or so?" He looked at Jean.  
  
  
  
Jean looked at Ororo who simply said, "We will not be that long," Jean nodded  
  
  
  
**1 hour Later**  
  
  
  
"…..All I am asking for is a room for myself and my daughter. I'll teach to pay off what we use and When I feel that I have saved enough money, My daughter and I will leave. That is all I am asking for, Xavier. If it is to much I will find another way."  
  
  
  
Xavier shook his head, "No Ororo…you deserve more than that. No one has used your old room since you've been gone, you can stay there….and it would please me…if you considered re-joining the team."  
  
  
  
Ororo's hand went to the long silver chain she wore around her neck, her hands playing with it, "You would do that for me?"  
  
  
  
"Ororo, I am no longer upset with your decision, And I can tell you are no longer mad at the others or myself, so why would I punish you for something you had to do? I know now, that you love Victor and the Brotherhood, just as much, if not more, as you once did the X-men. I'm sorry you lost your family….but I'm happy that you felt you could come back to us." Xavier reached over the desk and put his hand on top of Ororo's, "I know you are not asking for forgiveness, because you are not sorry for what you did, But I ask that you forgive me."  
  
  
  
"Why? I thought you and the others were not sorry for-"  
  
  
  
"I am Ororo, I should have understood….i shouldn't have tried to make you change your mind. You are a grown woman, and you were capable of making your own choices."  
  
  
  
Ororo nodded, "Thank you Xavier,"  
  
  
  
"Well, I bet your daughter will be looking for you. I believe her, Jean and Scott are in the Rec-room."  
  
  
  
Ororo got to her feet, and before she left, she reached into her pocket, 'Xavier, I nee you to do something for me."  
  
  
  
Xavier nodded, "Set it down, I'll call the man and tell him I found his wallet."  
  
  
  
Ororo laid the wallet down on the desk, "I took 230 dollars from it, I will- "  
  
  
  
Xavier held his hand up, "Say no more, I'll pay it back."  
  
  
  
Ororo shook her head, 'I will pay you back Xavier, I can not right now, but I will." She left the room.  
  
  
  
He smiled after her, "By coming back…you already have." He whispered to the empty room.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Okay, another chapter down…a whole lot more to go. I want to thank you all who wrote replies to my polls. What I will do with them?….not sure yet. I kinda like being a Vic/Ro shipper. But do I want t be known only as that? Ah! What do I care? I just like to write. And that's all that matters.  
  
Thanx!  
  
Lici  
  
DaBoLi@cs.com  
  
**  
  
Stay tune till next time!  
  
What does Logan have to say about all this? Why was he such an ass before? It will all be known next time in "Why?" (I'm so unoriginal) 


	4. Why?

Oh, I forgot to tell you, A certain someone doesn't show up till later (who that someone is you will have to wait to find out) But don't worry...  
  
Muw-ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha  
  
**FB** = Flash Back **EFB** =End of Flash Back  
  
  
  
4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444  
  
A little While Later **  
  
Ororo climbed the stairs to her attic room, her daughter trailing behind her, "Mama!" Dani called, "Is this where we are gonna live?"  
  
Ororo grabbed the door knob, "For a little while.." She opened the door. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the room, "Come on Dani" her daughter climbed up after her.  
  
Ororo looked around, the furniture in the room was covered in sheets, and a few closed boxes were around the room. She inhaled deeply, and though the air was musty, there was a faint scent of sandalwood. With a sigh, Ororo began to work.  
  
After all of her old furniture was uncovered, Ororo had set out on the task to find some linens, but things had been moved around in the time she had been gone. There was an entire new wing, dedicated to several new classrooms on the first floor and dorms on the second and third floors. And because of this, many of the old dorms and closets in the original mansion were storage, and she wasn't sure where spare things had been put. As she walked she recognized old things, but where there had been walls before there were no walls. And vice versa.  
  
"Ororo" a deep voice was heard behind her. Ororo whirled around, and came face to face with Logan.  
  
And gradually, a voice from the past began to echo in her head  
  
"What the Hell, are you doing? I know you are mad but for fuck's sake Ororo, That's Victor creed! The man who lied to you! Pretended he was your husband. Any of this ringing a bell? Have you lost your fucking mind? What kind of fucking idiot are you?...To think, I spent all of that time looking for you. Just.Just so you could run back to him...You fucking cunt."  
  
Shaking her head slightly clearing the voice from her head, "Logan"  
  
Logan set down a medium-sized box he was carrying, dusting off his hands he asked, "How've ya been?"  
  
"Oh, I have been....all right..and you?"  
  
He shrugged, "Been better"  
  
Ororo nodded, "Well, I was just looking for some..sheets for my room."  
  
"You're moving back here? Huh." He bit his lip, "Sure that's a good idea?" Ororo tensed, she didn't want any confrontation, "Hey, Calm down Ororo" She had forgotten he could sense if she was nervous. "I'm not gonna start anything."  
  
"I know Logan.I should get back to my room." Ororo began to turn back to the way she had come.  
  
"Ororo, If you want, I can get you some blankets. There might be some sheets and pillowcases too"  
  
She turned back to face him, "Oh, that would be.very helpful."  
  
He walked a little past her, brushing past her, And he went over to a small closet door, "Here you go" he opened it.  
  
"Thank You " she maneuvered around him.  
  
"How have you been Ororo?" he asked her again, his breath touching the back of her neck, as he stood over her.  
  
"I Told you, I have been-"  
  
"I don't mean recently, I mean.how have you been these past few years? Does..does Victor treat you good?" Lifting his hand up, resisted the urge to place his hand on her arm, and ran it through his hair.  
  
Tears began to push at Ororo's eyes, "Oh..Victor always treated me good..before he..died." Biting her lip, Ororo voice was shaky, but she continued. "Him, Magneto, Mystique, and Toad..they all died..in the blast." Blinking back her tears, she turned around to face him.  
  
Logan, lowered his eyes for a part of him was glad and he hated himself for it, "Oh, I'm sorry 'Ro..That must really." he was at a loss for words.  
  
But she understood, "Oh, it does.but I will make it through.for my daughter I have to.How about you Logan?.How have you been these past few years?.Anyone special in your life?"  
  
Logan smirked, "No, seen few woman these past few years, been to busy" *And hurt* he added silently.  
  
Ororo smiled, reaching up, she placed her hand on his upper arm. "I'm sure you will find someone, after all.I did."  
  
Logan placed his hand over hers, "Thanks 'Ro"  
  
"Now, I must get going" she dropped her hand, his followed, and he snatched hers up. There was silence, "Logan"  
  
Logan held Ororo's hand, and before he dropped it "I'm glad you've been happy. You deserve it." He went over and grabbed the box. Ororo watched after him, as he walked down the hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
**11/2 hours Later**  
  
Logan watched Ororo as her and her daughter played with Jean and Scott's 3 yr old. And he began to remember after Ororo had left.  
  
**FB**  
  
As soon as she left, Logan ran up to Ororo's room, and began to smash everything he could get his hands on, "You fucking Bitch!" he yelled as he threw things to the floor. After all of her things had been cleared off of the furniture, he began to tear things up in her drawers.  
  
Outside of Ororo's room, Scott stopped Jean from going to prevent Logan from causing further damage, "Scott, he's tearing up all of her things? Don'-"  
  
"Why should we stop him? It's not like she's going to come back and reclaim anything she left here." Suddenly, the crashing and moving stopped.  
  
Logan had found a diary of Ororo's, sitting down on her now stripped bed, her began to read it, It must have been fairly new when she had had it. the book was only half filled with her flawless handwriting, he started to read..  
  
* Diary,  
  
It has been almost five months since Logan left. I know Jean and Marie think he is gone for good. But I believe he will be back.after all he has Jean and Marie here waiting for him. I know Scott and I act as if we are not worried, but I can tell Scott is worried.that or he wants his bike back! I guess I act that way..because I miss him, a lot.I do not know why..we hardly exchanged a few sentences.but he has some sort of..i do not know how to describe it.  
  
*  
  
Logan flipped a head a few pages to where he thought it would say something about his return. And was surprised to find the almost perfect handwriting, now scrawled over the paper, the pen made indentations that almost cut through the paper..he wondered what had made her so upset..  
  
* Well, Logan is back.And who is the first to greet him?.well.the person who gave the whole, "We thought you would never return" speech? JEAN! Jean Jean Jean JEAN!!...I do not know why she upsets me so much.maybe.maybe it is because I know what a wonderful man Scott is for her, but she had to ruin that relationship.and for what? A relationship with a man who has not been here for half of a year, I hope Scott is taking Logan's return well..he deserves so much more than what Jean gives him. *  
  
**EFB**  
  
Logan had read her dairy all the way through that night, and later on, when he went back up there to clean what he had done, he found older diaries, some that were maybe 10-11 yrs old. The first one was more of a practice, for her to learn English better, it seemed over time, the idea of writing a Diary just stuck with Ororo. During the next few days, he went through all of them, learning about her failed romance with a man named Forge, and her initial attraction to him. her many failed attempts at trying to get Jean to listen to her. After it was all over, Logan couldn't help but feel as if, has he just told her, that it was him who had searched for her, after the others had given up. He could have been.much more to her.  
  
"Logan?", a knock came at his door.  
  
"Yeah Jean?" he said, placing one of the diaries back into a medium-sized box, and kicking that under his bed. "Come in."  
  
Jean walked in, "How are you?" she closed the door, and went and sat on his bed.  
  
"I'm Good, you?"  
  
"Logan, I don't know if you remember, but I am a telepath, I can-"  
  
"Leave me alone Jean, I don't feel like talking shit with you all right?" he turned back to the window.  
  
"Why are you so upset Logan? Charles and I are very worried-"  
  
He bit his lip, "You want to know why I am so upset?" he stood up and walked towards her "Why I am so fucking Pissed?!" Jean leaned back, but he continued, "Why The Fuck do you think I'm "Upset"?" he yelled at her.  
  
"Logan, Calm down-" She tried to stand up, and leave but Logan pushed her back on the bed.  
  
"I'm Not going to fucking calm down! You are going to sit there, and shut your fucking mouth and listen to me! I'm Pissed because I didn't stop looking for her once while she was missing, even though you and the other X- men, her so called "friends" stopped! I'm "Upset", because I wasted my time on you, you a selfish cold hearted bitch, when a Fucking Goddess was right before me! I could be happy with her right now, That could be my fucking kid! But No, it's Fucking Victor Creed's! I never thought I would envy a fucking monster like him, But God! All he had to do was tell her she was pretty and look at her the way, I looked at you, and she was happy, all she ever wanted to be was wanted! I could have given her that, I could have loved her, But No! I had to have the gorgeous red-head with the emerald eyes!" He glared at Jean, not caring that she was crying, "Don't waste your tears on me Jean! She left because of all of us, but you were the one, who made her feel like shit, you were the one, that ignored her, you were the one, who was so blissfully happy with Scott, and yet you had to have me too. What in the hell was I thinking when I was with you? "  
  
"Logan"  
  
Logan turned around to see Xavier sitting in the doorway, "WHAT?!" he yelled at him.  
  
"Calm down, you have no right to treat Jean that way, we all made mistakes and we all had or part in Ororo leaving. Jean-"  
  
"I do not need this shit! I know what happened, and I know how she felt, I know everything! So don't sit there and tell me what not to say!"  
  
Some of the students had gathered in he hall, Logan took a quick look outside and saw Ororo was no longer there, "I have to go" He grabbed his Jacket, "I have to get out of here before I kill someone"  
  
He walked past Xavier, and said, "You know it too, Chuck" and he made his way to the Garage.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Thanx for reading my fic! And this is just a plug, but I would like it if you all would stop by my new and improved site!  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/la3/xfanfic 


End file.
